


Drawing Will

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: And a bit of medical kink too, M/M, Non Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Violence, Wound kink anyone?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lovely anon requested fanart featuring Will as Wound Man at the hannibal kinkmeme <a href="http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/1375.html?thread=1047135#cmt1047135">here</a>. </p><p>I cannot draw a line to save my life, but I fell in love with this prompt and so I had to write this little drabble ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing Will

He would need to sedate Will. A fentanyl injection, intravenously. That first puncture wouldn't count for his drawing.  
  
It would be at home, of course. In his bed. He would strip Will's clothes off and would place a white linen cloth over his crotch for modesty. He had done the same for Marissa. Will would be no less.  
  
The first arrow would turn Will into such a beautiful St. Sebastian. And the second. And the third. In through the deltoid, the brachialis and the rectus femoris. They wounds would bleed very little, but that was to be expected.  
  
The scalpel would make the medial cubital vein in Will's arm gush deep, dark blood. And the kitchen knife. It would pierce so very sweetly the smooth flesh of his flank. Just two inches deep, never close to the ribs or the lungs. Hannibal only wanted to wound today, not to kill.  
  
Needles. Many, a path down his abdomen and a bracelet around his wrist. This would be the time for a second injection. Pentazocine, 30 mg, to calm the pain down. He didn't want Will hyperventilating, or fainting. He wanted him there, with him. As conscious as he was ever going to be.  
  
The katana blade was the most difficult incision. Hannibal had selected the tender flesh of Will's shin to slid the blade home. He cleaned the sharp edge with a silk handkerchief and applied gentle pressure. The penetration was swift and perfect. Hannibal couldn't help a smile, and Will only choked out a sob.  
  
He barely felt the nails, but the spear's point made tears come to his eyes.  
  
'Sssh' Hannibal shushed as he pushed the sharp point deeper into Will's biceps.  
  
Hannibal dried Will's sweet tears and looked into his glassy eyes.  
  
'You've done so well, my dear Will. Now, don't move'.  
  
And with a contented sigh, Hannibal sat down on his chair and sharpened his charcoal pencil.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so I learnt there is a medical term for this 'wound kink' after all. Piquerism: Sexual gratification through penetration of another person, most commonly by stabbing or cutting the body with sharp objects.


End file.
